


In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call Pt. 2

by EddieFook



Series: Skirt!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Benny, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, IT'S ALL JUST SEX, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, purple vibrator, seriously it's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So part two! Dean and Cas are really enjoying their something different and Benny seems to have no end to his....um...energy. What will happen when they discover the hot tub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Make a Phone Call Pt. 2

Dean woke up to hear someone bouncing on the bed. He was on his stomach and his arms, which had been full of men when he fell asleep, were empty. He opened a bleary eye and boy was he rewarded by the sight in front of him.

Benny was laying on his stomach, his legs wide. Cas was crouched, straddling his hips and bouncing his cock in and out of Benny’s gorgeous ass. Dean moved slowly to kiss Benny, with a lot of tongue, but the man just groaned too far lost on the wonders of Castiel’s cock.

“We tried to wake you,” Cas said matter of fact, he thrust deep and stayed in just circling his hips and Benny could only grunt. Dean smiled and sat up to kiss his favorite person. Their mouths moved with familiarity and soon the hunter’s hands were tied in his angel’s hair as said angel rocked back and forth in their vampire friend’s ass.

Cas’s hand came down and massaged Dean’s already interested cock and continued to fuck Benny. Dean moaned and ran his hands all over Cas’s chest spending time tweaking his nipples causing the angel to tilt his head back and moan. Dean took the opportunity to suck new marks adding to the ones he’d made last night on his boyfriend’s neck and Cas groaned loudly.

“Dean,” he said breathily pulling Dean away from whatever devastatingly good thing he was doing on his neck. “Dean,” and green eyes met his, “Have a-a surprise for you,” he panted and nodded his head back. Never one to miss out on a surprise Dean moved around the bed, and what started as an interested dick became a raging hard on when he saw what was waiting for him.

He hardly noticed the beautiful sight of Cas’s cock disappearing into Benny’s ass because Cas had remembered to pack their purple vibrator. A vibrator that was currently shoved up his ass sending vibrations through his boyfriend. Before Dean could even open his mouth the lube bottle was being pushed into his hand.

“We gotta get more if we’re gonna continue to fuck Benny till next week.” Cas chuckled but Dean was only half kidding. His love for his boyfriend was even stronger after their new something different, but he didn’t know if he could give up Benny right away. He pushed the thought aside and squeezed lube onto his fingers. He massaged Cas’s hips down to a slower rhythm and turned the vibrator’s sensors down to nothing as he eased his fingers in.

“Ohh fuck Dean,” Cas keened and lay himself flat on Benny, biting his back and neck. He kept himself inside the vampire but Dean had to move his hips every now and then because Cas sure as hell was too gone on pleasure to think of that himself.

“Fuck Dean what you doing?” Benny turned his head as much as he could to see. Cas was shaking and trembling between them when Dean added his third finger. It was tight, fucking shit it was tight, but Dean was patient and Benny seemed fine that Cas’s fucking had gone down to leaving his cock inside the vampire’s ass.

“Dean move us just a bit to the left.” Benny’s voice commanded. When Dean did as requested the vampire moaned loudly looking back. Curious, Dean turned and there they all were, reflected in a giant mirror, asses on display and the shiny end of purple. “Dean are you…” Benny’s eyes were wide and Dean met his gaze, nodding slowly.

He added a fourth finger and Cas started breathing hard. His eyes were screwed shut and Dean’s face was next to his in an instant. He didn’t remove his fingers but just kissed Cas’s nose.

“Baby you ok?” Cas nodded harshly and wiggled his hips around Dean’s fingers and the vibrator. Dean gave him time to adjust and Benny just lay patiently.

After a few minutes of slowly moving his fingers Cas nodded and Dean moved faster, tilting the vibrator with his free hand. He even bent in to lick his lover’s rim and push his tongue into the silky skin underneath.  When Cas started chanting in Enochian Dean knew is boyfriend was ready.

He used the last of the lube coating his shaft and, moving the vibrator so it rested under his cock he slid in. He inched slowly his breathing labored, until, after a few minutes, he was fully sheathed.

Cas was breathing hot fire into Benny’s skin and his body was completely limp. Never before had he felt so…whole. He’d existed for millennia and nothing ever felt so perfect as the debauched scene going on right now.

“Dean I’m not going to be able…” Cas nearly cried when he realized his legs were so leaden he wouldn’t be able to thrust into Benny and take his boyfriend at the same time. Dean kissed his back lovingly and massaged two separate hips.

“Benny you think you could…” he helped Benny to his knees and they moved Cas to kneel between them. Cas rested heavily on Benny’s back which the vampire didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and Dean half stood, half crouched behind them. All three groaned when Dean sank back in, Dean and Cas at the sensations and Benny at the image laid beautiful for him in the mirror.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas kept in time with Dean’s thrusts and Dean had to control his breathing to not come right then and there. The vibrator stayed heavy and there next to him and he worked a rhythm with every pass of his hips Cas became more open, taking him better and better.

Benny had been patient, he was rewarded with the hottest fucking sight he’d ever seen when Dean sank in next to that purple vibrator. But now he wanted more. He started moving slowly pulling his hips so Cas’s cock (far more impressive than Benny originally thought) could move in and out of him. The gestures were sloppy and he was throwing off Dean who had to time his thrusts between Benny’s.

“This isn’t working, brother,” Dean nodded and pulled away earning a high pitched whine from his soul mate. He helped Cas off Benny and the vampire moved to lay on his back opening his legs wide. Dean guided Cas back in and even though the angel was so far beyond word and thought he seemed to act on instinct and rutted hard, pulling in and out seamlessly causing Benny to yell out.

Dean stopped the pistoning hips for just a moment so he could push himself back in and Cas seemed to take him a whole lot easier. He was even able to rock back and forth on the ass and cock he was currently enjoying the hell out of.

Dean’s hand came to the back of Benny’s sweaty hair and he crushed his boyfriend between them so he could kiss the vampire hard. He shoved his tongue in without waiting and moved his hips roughly. He started fucking them both pushing his hips so hard in his thrusts continued through Cas’s body and into Benny’s.

They were all doing great, their rhythm was fantastic and their moans meant prostates were being hit, and orgasms were close.

That was until a sneaky vampire ran a sneaky hand down a hunter’s back and found a purple vibrator. Up until now the vibrator had just been _there_. It was stretching Cas open and adding another sensation for Dean to rut against. But now Benny felt it needed to star in this little production they had going on.

So he found the switch and turned it on.

“SON OF A FUCKING BITCH,” Dean screamed when he felt the vibrations tear through him. Cas echoed something equally profound in Enochian and Benny smirked darkly. He grabbed the end of it and pulled in and out, timing them to match Dean’s thrusts. The couple yelled and choked screams as Benny felt in complete control over these two powerful men. He flipped the vibrations up to the highest level and he felt hot cum pouring into him as Cas’s entire body froze. Even Dean was broken from his activities to look concerned at his boyfriend. Cas’s mouth was open in a silent scream and his muscles were so taut Dean thought if he flicked them they would make music.

Cas stayed frozen like that for at least a minute. Wave after wave of golden crashes fell into him as Dean stayed buried in his ass moving gently and the vibrator was still on high pressed hard into his prostate. It’s hard to come down from an orgasm when what is causing said orgasm refuses to leave your body to ease down. So Cas was stuck in the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced.

When his boyfriend still wasn’t moving Dean took the vibrator gently from Benny’s hand and eased it out. He felt a shuddering sigh under them and Cas went boneless when Dean pulled away too. The two men rolled the former angel on his back and the brunet smiled sleepily.

“Baby you ok?” Dean was blinded by the beam his boyfriend shot at him. “We’re gonna…” Dean moved so he could be between Benny’s legs, “Is that ok?” Cas just beamed harder and nodded.

Dean pushed in to Benny and paused getting used to the unfamiliar ass. He pressed his hands down on the insides of Benny’s thighs so he could push the legs open. He grunted when Benny sat up and sucked on his nipple another hand coming to spank him.

“Ohhh fuck,” Dean rocked harder scratching at the ropey muscles on Benny’s back. The bed started to protest as Dean grabbed the headboard again and slammed into the vampire. Benny fell back on the pillows with a groan and touched himself shamelessly as Dean pounded into him.

The angle was perfect for about ten minutes, while Dean’s balls slapped Benny’s ass raw, but there was something missing. Dean hoped his friend would be as flexible as his boyfriend as he took an ankle and threw it over his shoulder. The vampire roared when his prostate was pounded into and his eyes rolled back in his head.

He grabbed himself again, as Dean’s hands were still gripping the headboard, but they were knocked away. A lazy mouth took his tip and sucked it so hard Benny thought his brains would come out through his cock. He looked down at smiling blue eyes and threw his head back. He buried his hands in chocolate hair and let himself get fucked away.

Dean only jumped slightly when he felt a finger slip inside him. He knew Cas wouldn’t be content just to watch for long, hell that was how they got together in the first place Dean showing Cas how to jack off and Cas getting impatient and grabbing Dean himself.

When two fingers were massaging his prostate Dean knew he didn’t have long. And by the way the man under him was shaking, he knew Benny didn’t have long either. His hips lost finesse as he just pounded, he dropped Benny’s leg in lieu of grabbing hips roughly to slam the vampire back on him.

And when he heard Cas slurping like a porn star Dean came. He came inside his friend hearing his boyfriend’s obscene sounds. Benny came shortly after. Neither were as powerful as Cas’s but they were still awesome and mind blowing.

This time no one left the bed, no one tried to sneak out to get their clothes, no one rolled away. They all just tangled and fell asleep.

***

“No angel you can’t go there,” Benny pulled at Cas’s hips. “Here,” the men moaned when Cas smiled at them. “He’s cute,” Benny chuckled, “I can see why you keep him around.” Dean nodded. He didn’t keep Cas around. He needed Cas in every fiber of his soul.

Cas hummed as Dean massaged soap into his scalp, the hot water spraying on them. Dean turned him gently so he could wash the shampoo out, they shared small touches and caresses as they cleaned one another. Benny just watched on and let the couple share their moment.

They tried shower sex but it was called difficult for a reason, so they ended just clean and shower fresh. Benny did try and distract them by licking the water droplets off Dean’s chest but Dean knew his boyfriend needed a break and food. His stomach agreed and he pushed at Benny’s face.

“Come on brother,” the southern drawl dripped, but Dean wasn’t going to be distracted from his boyfriend.

“I’m hungry,” he announced, he knew Cas would push himself if he thought Dean would go for another round. In truth, as awesome as the sex was, it took a lot. Sex with Cas always left him boneless and breathless and having to please two people…well no one ever said astounding sex wouldn’t take a lot out of you. “I promise we’ll pick up where we left off,” he planted an open mouth kiss on the vampire. Their tongues mingled as Cas’s fingers fluttered over their still wet skin.

“C’mon,” Dean broke the kiss and tugged at his boyfriend’s hand. They dressed quickly with small kisses between them (mostly between Dean and Cas), and after ten minutes they were on the street looking for a late night place.

Fortunately late night diners were Dean’s favorite food and after five minutes they were seated in red leather chairs after ordering burgers.

“So how did you crazy kids get together?” Benny drawled as the waitress brought Cas’s fried pickles, and Cas squawked when Dean stole a bite.

“Sammy left and Cas helped me through it.” Dean said, huffing and drinking water to calm his burning tongue. Cas shot him a superior look and grinned at Benny.

“He just grows on you, doesn’t he?” They watched Dean slurp water panting. It still didn’t stop him from taking four bites of his burger until his cheeks bulged out.

“Wha—?” He looked from Benny’s amused face to Cas’s loving smile, “Seriously, what?” he swallowed.

“Love you,” Cas whispered gently and cut his pickles.

“Angel why did you get fried pickles?” Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ask,” Dean tried but they were subjected to a lengthy discourse on the merits of a fried pickle and how easy it was to get it wrong.

“He’s made a study,” Dean said between fries, “He orders it every time he has a list of good and bad elements and where the best place was.”

“Oh and you don’t study the all American cheese burger? It’s all you get!” Cas laughed.

“Yeah but I don’t have a secret notebook hidden in the bottom of my bag where I keep a list.” Cas opened his mouth but closed it again to playfully glare.

“You two are disgustingly happy aren’t you?” Benny laughed, “Well I’m glad for you brother, not many in our line of work have found it.” Dean beamed at his new lover and his soul mate. A soul mate who was starting to get a little handsy under the table. He jumped when the hand that had been massaging his thigh moved to finger the fabric above his zipper.

One glance across the table showed Benny was in a similar position probably with his angel’s foot pressed up his leg. The tricky fingers really started to push and Dean could feel himself coming to full hardness.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Cas said happily. He got up and made his way back without a second look.

“Damn, brother, how do you live through him?” Dean huffed a laugh.

“It’s not all about sex,” he smiled thinking of all the other non sex things they did, “You just got us at a horny moment.” Benny shared a dark smirk.

“Some moment, he’s somethin’ isn’t he?” Dean nodded, “Is he going to be ok in there?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean had a fond smile. “He, um,” Dean blushed a bit, “He likes, um, public places,” Dean was afraid of looking at the vampire, but when he did chance a look up Benny was flushed and excited.

“I’ll ask again, how do you survive?” Dean let out a genuine laugh.

“Just going with whatever he wants, he always makes sure it’s mind blowing in the end.” Dean waved the waitress down. “Can I get these in a box?” He gestured to Cas’s pickles. Once she was back he grabbed the bag and pulled Benny up with him. He threw some cash down on the table and they made their way to the bathroom.

The door had a lock on it and three stalls with a large counter. Benny locked the door immediately and Dean went to the stalls to find Cas.

And boy did he find his boyfriend. Cas was sitting ass naked his legs open in the last bathroom stall. He was hard and his smile was absolutely filthy.

“Took you long enough,” he said calmly inspecting his nails. “I was beginning to think you didn’t want me.”  Dean pulled his lover up into a crushing kiss holding his body tight.

“I’ll never stop wanting you,” he whispered and they looked over to see Benny’s pants and boxers at his ankles. Cas unbuttoned Dean’s pants quickly and pushed the fabric enough to let his boyfriend’s cock escape. He then turned and lifted Benny to sit on the counter. He kissed Benny’s lips for a second and then bent over to take the vampire’s head in his mouth and present to Dean at the same time.

“You little fucker,” Dean muttered when he saw the pink plug sticking out of his boyfriend’s ass. “Do you have lube?” Cas shook his head around the cock in his mouth, and all kinds of images came to Dean’s mind. He spit in his hand and rubbed his shaft. He pulled the plug out and Benny moaned at the sight.

“Did you have to suck on your fingers?” Dean teased Cas’s rim, “Did you get your fingers slick…” his voice was low and full of lust as Cas broke away from Benny to moan and plead.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes Dean,” Dean continued to tease edging just his tip in past Cas’s rim.

“And this,” Dean wiggled the plug in front of his boyfriend’s face, “Did you suck on this too before you put it in yourself?”

“Yes,” Cas moaned, “Please Dean,” he begged in Benny’s lap.

“Well since you asked so nicely, but you’re going to suck on this again baby,” he dropped the plug on the counter and rammed in hard. Cas went back to swallowing Benny down and the two men had to bite their lips to stop the loud moans.

Dean held on to Cas’s hips and continued thrusting hard. Cas made chocking noises around Benny’s cock and he clenched around Dean’s shaft. Benny leaned forward and pulled at Dean’s shirt to bring the hunter’s lips to him. It was an odd angle, with Cas in between them, but Dean rutted hard and he knew they wouldn’t be there long. Cas was going to come soon and knowing firsthand how great the dude was at giving head Benny was doomed. Dean pulled one of Cas’s hands to his balls, Dean was going to need some more stimulation if he was going to make it with the rest.

Cas got the message and slid his hands in Dean’s pants to scratch at his hips. Then he did this thing with his tongue and teeth and Benny roared in Dean’s mouth his hips bucking from the counter. Cas pulled away a line of cum and spit connected his lips and his chin. Cas raised himself up and kissed Benny hard and Dean walked them forward so he could sandwich his angel tightly between them. He rutted with abandon, his hips slamming in and out as he filled his mouth with Cas’s sweaty neck. He sucked and bit the flesh and Cas’s tongue went crazy in Benny’s mouth. Dean caught Benny’s eye and flicked down, he knew they were both close and one last kick would do it.

Benny wrapped a thick hand around Cas’s shaft and jerked quickly.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Cas moaned in Benny’s mouth. “Dean!” He keened and he covered Benny’s hand in cum. Dean thrust five more times before coming deep in his boyfriend. He let Cas recover and slapped his boyfriend’s naked ass softly. He pulled away and held his angel, once he was sure Cas could walk on his own he let his boyfriend go and wobble over to his clothes.

“I thought you said your angel could last a long time.” Benny said cleaning his hand in the sink and pulling his pants up.

“I told you he has a thing for public places.” Dean smiled when his angel, fully clothed, wrapped his hands around his hunter’s waist and tucked him back in his pants. Cas nestled in to his neck and kissed butterflies all over Dean’s head. “You’re affectionate,” he turned his head to get a full kiss.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed, “You taste good.” Dean smiled into the kiss and they were getting into it when there was a cough behind them.

“Not that I wouldn’t want to interrupt, but we should continue this at a different place.” Benny smiled and Cas and Dean had to fight to get to kiss him first. Cas lost because he was behind Dean but they were woken when a knock came to the door.

Dean slumped on to Cas’s shoulders and they went to unlock the door.

“Sorry my boyfriend was sick we needed privacy.” Cas said apologetically and they were smiled through. They hooted once they were a block away from the restaurant and Dean reached into his pocket.

“I got you a snack in case you were hungry,” he handed the item to Cas.

“You’re an asshole,” Cas laughed as Dean waved the pink plug in front of him.

“Not hungry?” Dean teased, “Well then I get to have these,” he pulled the box of pickles out of his jacket and Cas squealed.

“My pickles!” He took them out of Dean’s hand and started eating greedily. They stopped at a drugstore to pick up more lube, and Dean insisted on snacks. The cashier gave them a look which clearly told them to leave. Dean was paying so Cas and Benny amused themselves and started kissing behind him, but they didn’t want to leave the hunter out and Dean jumped when two hands snagged into his jeans pockets and belt buckles. She was an older woman and she looked positively scandalized at Cas and Benny’s kiss, Dean chanced a look back and it had become more heated and their tongues were down the other’s throat. The woman cleared her throat behind him and she held out his change.

“Have a good night,” she said pointedly looking at the door. Dean smiled politely and turned on the two men behind him.

“Hey, hey,” he snapped his fingers next to Benny and Cas and he swore he could hear the woman behind them sigh. She was happy they were leaving, so Dean felt a little playful. He yanked on Benny’s shoulder, threw a smile back at the woman. “Let me in on that,” he suctioned on to Benny and felt Cas mouth at his neck.

“Excuse me, excuse me!” the woman wrapped on the counter waking them all up. “We don’t need any of that here,” she looked at them and pointed to the door. Benny looked like he was ready to bear his fangs, Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas looked hurt. Dean couldn’t stand it when his best friend looked hurt. He banged the plastic bag the woman had just handed to him on the counter.

“I want to return this.” She opened her mouth and Dean raised his eyebrows. He threw the change she had given him on top of the bag and looked expectantly at her, “So if you can give me back my two twenties you’ll be thirty dollars less and we’ll go on making out, maybe right there,” he pointed at the window.

“My mistake,” she murmured looking pale.

“Apologize,” Benny growled and Dean knew the muffled sound was because his fangs had made an appearance.

“I apologize,” she said looking at Dean.

“To him,” Dean pointed at Cas.

“I am truly sorry,” she said Dean took the bag and his change and pushed the others out the door. Dean held on to Cas’s hand and rubbed circles all over his hand.

“I love you,” he said so softly Benny didn’t hear. “You ok, baby?”

“I’m fine,” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s temple lightly. “I like it when you call me baby,” he smiled. “Call me it again.”

“Whatever you say baby,” Benny came up and slapped Dean on the shoulder.

“Let me in on that? Well brother, you sure know how to handle assholes.” He threw an easy arm around Dean’s shoulders and kissed the side of Cas’s face.

“I think we should continue this little party in our hotel.” Dean nosed at Benny’s face. “I wanna try the hot tub my boyfriend _insisted_ we get.” They both looked at Cas who blushed.

“I’ve never been in one before,” he said to his shoes and two pairs of lips were on him.

Ten minutes later they were in the hotel, slamming the door and trying to get clothes off. It was difficult with six hands pulling in all different directions and when more and more skin was exposed it was hard to keep lips from exploring new skin. Finally Dean had to break away and move to the bathroom, almost tripping over his pants and boxers pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them with his socks, his boots being the first to go, and walked to the bathroom.

He heard Benny and Cas going at it in the bedroom as he started filling the tub with steaming water. He pulled his tee-shirt off and threw it on the floor as he watched Cas and Benny rolling on the bed naked as the day they were born. He checked the bathroom again and watched the tub fill. With three of them in there it wasn’t going to need much water, and he doubted they were going to just be _sitting_ either. After a bit he turned the water off and went back out to check on his friend and boyfriend.

His interested cock jumped up and down with eagerness at the sight on the bed. Cas was laid out bare stretched completely across the wide bed. Benny lay on his stomach swallowing his cock and rutting into the mattress. Dean whistled.

They both looked up hazily and Dean nodded his head, “Hot tubs ready, unless you two want to continue this…” he waved his hand, “Though I think it would be good if we try out this tub.” He turned and walked and felt a slap on his ass. Cas was next to him and Benny on his other side, each eyeing the hot tub with large eyes.

“I understand how it bubbles but I can’t understand why…” Cas started and Dean got an idea.

“Trust me,” he pushed Benny in first to lay on his back, Cas went next his back to fused to Benny’s chest, Dean went last laying across them both. “Prep me open baby,” he breathed in Cas’s ear as he eased his fingers in the hot water and into his boyfriend.

When three of Cas’s fingers and one of Benny’s were in him Dean knew he couldn’t wait much longer. He pushed Cas on Benny then eased himself down on his boyfriend’s cock. He reached under them all and moved one of the jets so it was between all their legs and it drove Benny and Cas crazy.

Dean didn’t have to do much work as Cas and Benny thrust and moved like mad as the bubbles jetted from Benny’s ass and curled around Cas’s balls and ended up massaging Dean’s rim as he rode his boyfriend hard. Cas’s eyes rolled back on the crazy sensations and Dean found his new favorite flavor which was the taste of the water mixed with sweat on his boyfriend’s and new lover’s skin. He lapped at it like a dog, alternating between taking Cas’s nipples and Benny’s shoulder into his mouth.

The water splashed around them, curling steam and bubbles around their naked bodies. Dean knew he was leaving some pretty good scratches on the two thighs he was gripping like iron, but it was ok since two different hands were digging into his back driving him mad. Benny had a hand on his back and one on Cas’s nipple twisting hard as he grunted out. Dean decided he could live on those noises alone, Cas’s head was lolling on Benny’s shoulder as the vampire whispered filthy things in his ear.

“Look at your boyfriend taking charge, Angel,” Benny whispered for only Cas to hear. “He’s concentrating so hard,” they both stared openly at Dean’s screwed up face. His eyes were clamped shut and his mouth was open in a wide O. He groaned loudly holding on the side of the tub so he could throw his chest forward and arch his back. “What should we do to help him, Angel?” Benny shifted them slightly so it was easier for him to sit up and Cas to rest against his chest. Dean hardly noticed as he was too busy slamming his boyfriend’s cock onto his prostate.

Benny and Cas each took a nipple in their mouths and all their hands roamed down. Dean screamed out when a finger slipped into his rim, two hands were on his shaft, another was on his balls and the last was running up and down the line of shafts from Benny all the way up to Dean.

“Oh fuck, son of a BITCH!” Dean yelled as he came violently in the water. He could barely hold on with all the sensations tugging at him and the bubbles massaging at him and the mouths biting at him. He shook as the hands soothed him down and kisses were planted all over his chest.

“You two…that was mean…” he panted as he pulled off Cas and watched as Benny grabbed Cas’s hips and guided to rut hard. Cas cried and his head went limp on Benny’s shoulder his hands grabbing Benny’s hair and Dean’s hand. “I wanted to last.” He growled and bit at Cas’s neck. He flicked his eyes at Benny and the vampire got the message.

Again hands returned and Cas was screaming his release. It was just too much having two hands stroking his shaft while another rolled his balls and Benny pressed two fingers in along with his dick.

“I-I see what you mean,” Cas panted and pulled off to sit in the tub next to his boyfriend. They looked darkly at Benny and the vampire all but cowered.

Cas took the task of crooking his finger up the vampire’s ass and pressing his thumb into Benny’s slit. Dean rocked his hand up and down the thick cock and played with the tightening balls. Cas slipped down and lapped at the wet skin on Benny’s chest, his teeth taking a dark nipple and biting hard. Dean leaned down and sucked Benny’s tongue in, feeling that they’d not kissed enough since returning from the supply run and he wanted to amend that. He all but swallowed the vamp’s tongue as his own tried to touch his new lover’s lungs.

Benny held out the longest of all of them. He came at the sight of Dean and Castiel frantically inhaling one another’s tongues as his hands massaged their chests and heads. Everything was so fucking hot and all three knew they were going to be using the images from the last day for inspiration for a long time.

As skin cooled and orgasm aftershocks settled they stayed in the hot tub, the bubbles still surrounding them. Cas and Dean nestled themselves on either side of Benny and the big man sighed contentedly.

“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten your promise, brother,” he stroked Dean’s wet hair and Cas looked up in question.

“What promise?”

“Your boyfriend here said you could take us both at the same time, after seeing that _astounding_ display earlier with your two toys I’d like the honor of taking one of those spots.” Cas blushed at the words. Dean had convinced him that he was perfect, but he was perfect in Dean’s eyes. It was nice to hear how great he was from someone not madly in love with him.

“Well which of my two _toys_ would you like to accompany you?”

“Hey!” Dean was half asleep and his slurred words made the other two men laugh. “M’right here.”

“And your point?” Cas giggled as he kissed his lazy boyfriend’s nose.

“M’not a toy,” Dean grumbled and both men kissed all over the blonde’s face.

“Tomorrow,” Cas promised.

“Tomorrow,” Benny agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all are gonna kill me for keeping those promises aren't you? Please don't! And please comment!


End file.
